In a number of applications there is a need to provide a connection to an article covered with or composed of a soft flexible material. For example vehicles such as boats, aircraft and motorhomes contain cushions or squabs used in combination with various articles of furniture. Squabs and the furniture they are matched with are upholstered with fabrics and incorporate soft internal padding or stuffing materials.
In some situations a squab may need to be removed from a piece of furniture and stowed securely when vehicle maneuvers are underway. For example, this situation can occur in rough weather when experienced by boats or with aircraft flying through turbulent air.
It is preferable to have the ability to secure squabs to articles of furniture with connectors which can be engaged quickly and easily, and which also allow for quick and easy disconnections. It is also preferable for such connectors to be hidden from view once engaged, which can make the operation of the connector difficult when a clear line of sight is unavailable.
In the case of squabs it is also preferable for the connector used to have a relatively flat or low profile, preventing its components from pressing into the body of a person in contact with and compressing the material of the squab.
Due to the soft and/or flexible nature of these types of articles the provision of an effective connector system present some challenges. One problem is that the flexible nature of textile upholstery makes connections to an intermediate rigid connector susceptible to stress and fatigue over time—potentially resulting in the fabric eventually ripping.
It would therefore be of advantage to have an improved connector which addressed any or all of the above issues, or at least that provided an alternative choice to the prior art. In particular it would be of advantage to have an improved connector which could provide a strong secure connection between two soft or flexible surfaces. A connector used in such applications which could be quickly and easily engaged and disengaged from a number of angles of attack—preferably without line of sight—would also be of advantage. An improved connector which could be used in these applications and which has a relatively flat or low profile would also be of advantage.